Shub-Niggurath
Shub-Niggurath is a boss character in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Role The Thin White Line Shub-Niggurath appears in the game as an Elder God that rests under the police station. The South Park Police Department has been hunting for African-Americans across the town to sate her vast hunger...and also because they're horribly racist. However, Shub-Niggurath has one crippling weakness, revealed by CLASSi; she can't stand "white meat". The united forces of Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals use this to their advantage by tricking Shub-Niggurath into eating her own cultists, eventually causing her to explode in a shower of gore. Battle Shub-Niggurath is fought at the end of the Police Station during The Thin White Line. As an Elder God (or goddess), she is tremendously powerful, being completely immune to any of your attacks and armed with two instant-kill moves. However, her dietary habits can be used against her; when she uses her Devour move to catch a victim, she can be healed or harmed depending on the quality of the flesh. * White kid: 1000 damage * White grown-up (cops): 2500 damage * Black kid (Tupperware and The Amazing Butthole, if they're black): 2500 heal Note that any devoured heroes will eventually be spat out of Shub-Niggurath, but they'll be unconscious and in need of an immediate revival. Also, black kids won't be regurgitated unless at least one white victim was also devoured in the previous Dormant phase. Shub-Niggurath has two distinct phases that she will cycle through for the entire battle; an enraged state and a dormant state. Both forms rely heavily on summoned minions to force the heroes into range of her powerful telegraphed attacks. Phase 1: Enraged After consuming white meat (including at the start of the battle, thanks to CLASSi), Shub-Niggurath will burst out of her pit in a blind fury. At this point, she will begin readying a real-time attack; a lethal tentacle slam that hits the four columns nearest to her. Obviously, you want to be out of those columns well before the attack comes, but the Elder God's cultists won't make that easy. The objective of this phase is to get as many heroes as you can to the two leftmost columns of the battlefield before Shub-Niggurath's attack meter fills up; when it does, the All-Mother will interrupt the current turn to inflict a knockout blow on anyone in range. The cultists will attempt to block your path, using the occasional knockback move to force you closer to their goddess; moves like Coon Lunge or Blind Side are the quickest way to circumvent this, but simply beating up the goons works pretty well. The battle shifts to Phase 2 once Shub-Niggurath's meter is full. Phase 2: Dormant After smashing the battlefield with her mighty tentacle, Shub-Niggurath will spit out two pulsating eggs from one of her mouths (as well as any heroes that she devoured in her previous Dormant phase). The eggs will land on random squares near the middle of the battlefield; they have 1 HP and no attacks on their own, but they also explode when damaged, knocking back anyone directly adjacent to them. After "ovulating", the Black Goat of the Woods will retreat into her pit, with only several tentacles being visible. In this phase, Shub-Niggurath's only move is Devour, a telegraphed attack that covers the two rightmost columns of the battlefield. Any humans in the danger zone will be consumed on the boss's turn, healing or harming her depending on their size and race. Obviously, your goal should be forcing the cultists into the Devour range; knockback effects from your heroes or Shub-Niggurath's own eggs are the best way to do so. Chill and Slow effects are also useful for keeping the enemies from fleeing the boss's range until it's too late; on the other hand, Gross Out, Bleeding, Burning, and Shock will only make things harder by chipping away the cultists' health before you can knock them back. After catching someone with Devour, Shub-Niggurath will re-emerge as more cultists arrive to force the team towards her (including Sergeant Yates, the first time this happens). From here, the battle returns to Phase 1, looping until either you or the boss are defeated. Strategies The Amazing Butthole Root Burst is a nice ability to clear eggs and knock cultists into the stripe zone. Nature’s Gift can also save allies after being devoured. Heat Wave can knock cultists into the telegraphed areas. Hammer Bomb (Bring the Crunch DLC) allows player to choose the direction of knock back, which can knock opponents into harm's way Coon and Friends * The Coon: Coon Lunge moves The Coon out of the telegraph zone. * Human Kite: Effective for fighting the cultists in Phase 1, being able to hit them or shield allies from range; Jetstream can also help pull distant heroes to safety if there's a clear path. However, Human Kite doesn't really contribute much for Phase 2, other than shielding himself and allies and detonating eggs from range with his laser eyes. * Fastpass: Blind Side can help him avoid the boss, although you may not need it as Fastpass has a movement of 3. * Mosquito: Zika Rush is a nice move to get out of danger, heals himself in the progress. * Super Craig: Not reliable as he has no enemy passing move. Although he can knockback cultists. * Captain Diabetes: Sugar Rush can move him out of the way and gains protection in the process. Insulin Shock can also knockback foes. Freedom Pals * Mysterion: '''Dread Rush can help himself get out of the danger zones, while knocking the enemies into it. * '''Toolshed: Drillslinger proves helpful for knocking cultists into the danger zone. * Wonder Tweek: Doesn't contribute a great deal to this fight, though he can chill opponents to stop them from moving out of the danger zone. * Tupperware: At first glance, Tupperware seems like a poor choice for this fight, being the only hero (aside from a black Butthole) who can heal Shub-Niggurath by being devoured. However, his Tupper Tornado is an effective means of knocking around the cultists, while his Tupper Turret can make it harder for them to escape the Devour zone in Phase 2. Hot Swap can also be used to get important allies out of attack range, and can swap places with enemies in safe zones to save himself; alternately, Tupperware can use it to save himself from being devoured at the cost of a teammate (and also dealing 1000 damage to Shub-Niggurath). DLC Characters * MintBerry Crunch (Bring the Crunch DLC): Mint Launch can get MintBerry out of the danger zones (and keep him unharmed durring both phases) and can knock opponents into danger zones when he lands while Berry Blast knocks opponents into danger zones. Paternoster iä, iä, Shub-Niggurath! Black Goat of the woods! Blessed be us, your faithful servants, the destroyer of light. iä, iä, Shub-Niggurath! Black Goat with one-thousand morbid young, Draw down the moon and extinguish the sun. Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Shub-Niggurath_Boss_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * It is revealed in the TV series that "only an immortal can kill another immortal"; Shub-Niggurath seems to be an immortal, but she doesn't have the ability to live forever (she was killed eventually ingesting white meat), so it's a "lucky" fact for Mysterion that he needn't stay dead in this case. * Tupperware and Butthole (if they are black) do not get spit out if eaten alone, because Shub doesn't get angry ingesting dark meat. In fact, if she devours one of them she gets healed. * There has been a long time debate on what Shub actually is, an Outer God or a Great Old One. Apparently, Shub is an Outer God in the game. * Shub-Niggurath is described as an "evil cloud-like entity" in the mythos, which isn't as depicted in the game. However, the Dark Young does have a great similarity to the creature in the game. Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female characters